So Long, So Long
by sakurananachan
Summary: Naruto is going away and leaving behind the person that he loves the most... or so he thinks


So this is my first attempt ever at a fanfiction, so don't be so cruel to me hehe

I'm also looking for a beta reader since english is not my first lenguague and I could really use the help.

I obviuosly don't own anything, cuz if I did Sasuke and Naruto would be too busy with each other to be playing ninja all over Konoha hehehe

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()

The seat next to him was empty and he was kind of grateful for it; in fact the whole bus was pretty empty itself which was rare, but he decided not to question his good luck this time.

He needed to be at the airport at around 8am and he was going to get there with more than enough time, since it was 4 in the morning and he had only one more hour of journey to get there. But he couldn't bear to stay back at his apartment.

"To many memories there"- and when he heard his husky voice echo trough the back of the bus he noticed the sadness that dripped from it and that couldn't be ignore.

'I guess I'll just have to live with it'- he thought to himself as he fished in his backpack for mints.

The tip of his finger brushed something cold that got his attention and he reached for it.

It was his favorite necklace. He had decided that he wanted to give it to his most important person, but he never showed up the night before for his farewell party; in fact he hadn't see the faired skinned boy for a couples day now. But maybe it was for the best, it would be much harder if he had to say good bye to him specifically.

He inspected the piece of jewelry in his hands.

Sasuke had said that the blue stone dangling from the leather bound reminded him so much of Naruto's blue eyes.

Sometimes Sasuke would untie it from Naruto's neck and wear it while they lay in bed after the love making activities they involved themselves in.

He tucked it back into his backpack, this time reaching for the small photo album his entire friends had made for him. He flip trough the pages sometimes stopping on a few of them, lingering in the memories that they brought with them.

There was this picture of most of his friends on a road trip they had decided to do on their last year of high school. That was the trip that brought Sasuke and Naruto together.

Naruto relived in the memory of it all. The look in Sasuke's eyes when they first kissed, that expression of utter shock that then melted into something akin to want… He had wanted more of Naruto's lips and even tough he had never asked Sasuke how had he looked to him on that first kiss, he was pretty sure that he had had that same expression on his face… He had also wanted more of Sasuke's lips.

He flipped the page, not wanting to bring back more pain than necessary.

On the next page there was a picture of him, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke, back when they were only friends… back when going away to college wouldn't hurt this much.

On the picture he was in between Sakura and Kiba; they had lived in Naruto's neighborhood since forever and had known each other since elementary. It was really hard to part from them, but they seemed to be really happy for him.

Shikamaru was already abroad majoring in something that involved numbers and equations and stuff of the sort. Naruto was actually going to be able to visit him at some point.

His eyes stung with something that he didn't wanted to admit it to be tears, but they were. So he opened the window and the salty marine breeze came trough the open window, bringing back more memories than scaring them away, but this time Naruto let it be.

The piano notes of Dashboard Confessional's So Long, So Long were playing on his iPod, and he couldn't help but to think of the irony and how well the lyrics fitted this situation. Intentionally he did flip his wrist as if waving good bye to whatever there was to wave good bye to.

_How the girls  
Can turn to ghosts before your eyes  
And the very dreams that led to them  
Are keeping them from dying  
And how the grace with which she walked into your life  
Will stay with you in your steps  
Pace with you a while  
For so long, so long_

He didn't realize he had started to cry until he felt the wetness reach his lips. He brushed the tears away from his lips but made no attempt to dry them from his eyes; he relished on the feeling of his fingertips on his lips, almost feeling Sasuke's own lips on his.

Not that he regretted going to Japan to get his master in Arts, this is what he had wanted his whole life, and Sasuke knew it. Maybe that was the reason of his disappearance; Naruto knew Sasuke would never hold him from going after his dreams… But God, had he wanted Sasuke to do it! To stop him from going, to tell him no to leave… But he didn't…

And now Naruto was riding a bus taking him to the airport and away from dark hunting eyes, away from intimate nocturne whispering, away from the smell of mint and forest that he had come to associate with Sasuke.

When the bus came to a halt he was startled to find that he was already at the airport and the feeling of dread invaded him again. Almost as if getting off the bus would make this the more real and the more hurtful.

'I wanted to see Sasuke one last time…'- he let himself think as he got his suitcases from the bus and started walking to the check in area.

He glanced around hopefully… And when he realized he was searching among the crowd for a raven head he reprimanded himself for his weakness.

He had wanted to tell Sasuke to come with him, but Sasuke was already working on a company that had hired him the minute he graduated from college. He couldn't be as selfish as to ask something of that magnitude… But God! How much had he wanted it!

To be able to wake up each and every morning of the rest of his life next to him…

He had checked in on a matter of minutes since there was hardly anybody there yet and he made his way to the free duty area, not because he really wanted to buy anything but because he needed something to occupy his mind with.

And as he wandered around the almost empty airport he let his mind wander, noticing the most ridiculous details of the place. He had been there before, a couple of years previous to this trip, when he, Sasuke and Sakura had flied to Mexico for spring break while they were still underage. That was the first time Naruto saw Sasuke drunk and was also the first time he notice how handsome Sasuke was under the moonlight as he dragged him back to the hotel room they shared.

The coffee the he bought and had been sitting in front of him was already cold when he noticed the time to board had finally come.

He felt himself moving in slow motion as he gathered his stuff and heeded for gate B22 on the south wing of the airport.

He let himself memorize each and every step as if doing this could delay the inevitable. He was going to leave and Sasuke was going to stay and so were his lips and his midnight dark hair and his deep black eyes and his neck and back…

He reached the gate noticing it was almost empty. Had he taken that long to get there? No, he was actually early. Had he walked faster than he thought?

He handed the attendant his ticket and she gave him a warm smile.

"Go on ahead"- she said.

There were only very few people already inside, but he was grateful for it. He wanted to relish on this new found feeling of loneliness; it made him feel as if Sasuke was near somehow.

Little by little the plane started to fill with a strange variety of people. He felt a little put out because of it, but he still had a long trip ahead in which he could still savor the loneliness that seemed to have taken place in his heart.

As strange as this sounded he found that this feeling he liked it; he was sad because he missed Sasuke, because he loved him… He loved Sasuke and Sasuke had loved him back… The feeling was like a drug, both and upper and a downer in the intensity that made him feel this way.

He was looking out the window of the plane, watching with mild attention as the preparations for the take off were being finished. The seat next to him hadn't been taken yet, which was rare, but he again decided no to question his good luck.

It seemed that he was not going to have a seat partner, since it looked like the preparation were done and everybody looked more than ready to leave.

One last minute passenger got into the plane, but Naruto couldn't see his face as he walked in. he looked around and realize there was only one free seat and that was the one next to him.

He didn't want to start and interaction with a complete stranger, so he redirected his attention back to the outside of the plane. The acoustic guitar of Ben Harper's Waiting on an Angel was now playing and he turned the volume a little up as to not have to talk to the new comer.

_Now angel won't you come by me  
Angel hear my plea  
Take my hand lift me up  
So that I can fly with thee  
So that I can fly with thee_

He felt a tapping on his shoulder and even tough he didn't feel like socializing at the time it was indeed a long trip all the way to Narita's airport so might as well be nice.

He turned around to find tantalizing hunting back eyes staring back at him and he could see something that resembled utter shock and at the same time something akin to want…

"Sasuke…"- he whispered as he reached for what he thought to be an illusion.

"I hope Tokyo is not too cold because I forgot to pack my winter coat"- said Sasuke as he leaned to Naruto and any further words that any of them could have utter died as they sealed them away with a kiss...


End file.
